The Annual 26th Hunger Games
by Breeze Jay
Summary: This is my Hunger Games. I will win for my family and for District 4. (Yes, summary is terrible, but please read)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I'm terrible a summarys. But please read, anyway.

* * *

My eyes shot open. Today was the reaping. I wasn't too nervous because my older brother James had prevented me from getting too much tesserae, so my name was only in about six times. Four of those were because I was 15. I was more worried about James, he was 18 and his name was in there 19 times. I couldn't volunteer for him if his name was called, so I was wishing with all my heart that he wouldn't be reaped.

Outside, the sun was shining bright (hopefully that was a good sign), and as I left the house in my short skirt and t-shirt, I was hit with a wave of heat. Of course, I was O.K. with waves of water being District 4 and all, but I can't stand heat.

I made my way through the crowds of people mingling around the city centre to line up for the finger pricking. I had gotten there pretty early, so I was near the front of the line.

After the first horror of the day (I really hate needles), I was ready for the second. They went through all the normal routine of the speech and video, but then came the part we were all waiting for.

"The female tribute from District 4 is. . ."

I held my breath as the madly dressed capitol lady chose a slip of paper from the glass bowl of names.

"Rebecca Maslow!"

Shit.

No.

Nope.

The crowd parted for me to walk through. I was glad I had skipped breakfast this morning, or else it would be splated all over the ground.

I made my way up the stairs and onto the stage. I stood next to the crazy capitol lady and searched the crowd for my brother. James was staring at me with tears in his eyes. I saw him mouth the word "sorry'. It wasn't his fault, he didn't need to apologize, I hate it when people do that.

"Now for the boys!"

I held my breath. Surely I couldn't be so unlucky that James name is called as well.

But I was.

"James Maslow!"

I heard a loud sob. I looked over and saw my mum crying her heart out. I felt tears running down my own pale cheeks and dripping onto my charcoal coloured t-shirt. James was halfway to the stage when I heard a loud voice shout up above the mumbles.

"Wait! I volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

Yes, I did use BTR names. But this is not a crossover, I just need names. Check out my friends side of the story here: u/4981956/


	2. Chapter 2

I so sorry it took so long to update, the laptop which I usually post from was broken and my brother hogs the computer, but the laptop is fixed now!

* * *

James stopped walking. The crowd once again parted to reveal a short brunette with his hand raised high in the air. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. School, maybe? He looked my age.

He made his way up to the stage and getting a closer look at him I realised who he was.

"Logan Henderson," he said into the mic with a smile. Was he enjoying this? Or maybe it was a fake smile to make himself look confident.

Logan Henderson. The perfect guy. Smart, hot and apparently brave.

We were told to shake hands and then we were ushered into the Justice Building. There we were seperated into different rooms where we would say our goodbyes.

The first people to visit me were James and mum. I threw my arms around them both for a family hug. We were all sobbing, even James, who would normally hold in any tears that tried to escape his hazel eyes.

"Oh, my baby girl!" my mother sobbed.

"I'll be O.K.," I replied. "I can win this for you,"

The problem was, I didn't know if I could. I knew how to catch fish, and I was a strong swimmer, but that wouldn't help me kill someone! Especially is the arena was a desert or something. I wouldn't last a day in those conditions.

Our family moment was ruined by a peacekeeper bursting in through the door and harshly telling mum and James to get out.

"Go thank Logan!" I shouted after them.

After that, nobody came in to see me. I didn't think anyone would. I was a bit of a loner at school. I prefered to sit alone in the courtyard and write little fantasy stories. Mostly about what life would be like without the Hunger Games. I would live in a nice house near a beach and me and James would go down and swim the the ocean everyday, not worrying about who would be reaped. It would be amazing.

I was pulled out of my daydream by a peacekeeper once again bursting in and pulling out of the room towards my ultimate doom.

* * *

Sooo, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to post every couple of days. Please review, I'd like to hear what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

We boarded the train with cameras flashing everywhere. I could tell that we were going to be popular, seeing as Logan was the first District Four volunteer. And the fact it was my brother that he volunteered for made it an even bigger story.

We met our mentor, Kendall Schmidt, in the dining cab. He was tall, blonde and a bit on the chubby side. He was about 22 years old, he won the 20th Hunger Games at the age of 16.

16. I would probably turn 16 in the arena. My birthday was in a couple of weeks. We would have a week and a half in the Capitol for training & interviews, and then came then Games, so if I survived a couple of days (which seemed very unlikely) I would have my birthday in there.

"Right," I was snapped out of my daydream by a voice, I think it was Logan. "We need to start working on a battle plan,"

Kendall looked over at him with a chuckle. "Well aren't you eager to start,"

"I'm not going to just wing it," Logan retorted. "We need a plan if we want Rebecca to win,"

"What?" I was shocked, I probably looked like a possum in the headlights. "You don't want to win?"

Logan stared at me. "That's why I volunteered, to protect you,"

"You don't think James would?" I asked with a frown.

"Of course he would, but I wasn't going to let you lose your brother,"

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. He's heroic as well. How is he so perfect?

"Not to ruin this lovely, but we're almost there," Kendall inturrupted, pointing out the window.

I blinked, feeling my cheeks heat up. Looking out, I saw large buildings flashing past the windows. All of a sudden, there were thousand of people screaming and cheering, dressed in wild colours, with crazy hairstyles topped with mad hats.

I was pressed up against one of the windows. "This is amazing," I'd never seen anything like it.

Feeling the train stop, I moved away from the window. "Here we go!" Kendall exclaimed with a smile. "Don't think about the fact you're here for the Games, just enjoy the moment,"

I nodded and exited the train.

* * *

Ugh, I'm terrible at writing sweet romantic stuff. Also I have some pretty bad writers block at the moment, I'm stuck on chapter five, so after chapter four you may have to wait a little while before the next chapter is up, sorry. Rate/Review1 Favourite/Follow!


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the apartment building was quite enjoyable if I didn't have to think about the near future. The Capitol looked amazing. Also the fact I was squished into a car next to Logan was nice, even if it was slightly awkward.

We arrived at the apartment after about ten minutes of lesuirely driving through the streets of the Capitol. The building had to be at least forty meters tall, it was halfway to the clouds! Although, to be fair there were some very low clouds today.

The inside was spectacular. There was excentric wallpaper that matched the soft, colorful carpet perfectly.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kendall smiled.

"Yeah," I breathed in awe. I'd never seen anything like it.

Kendall clapped his hands together to gain our attention. "Right, so, we'll be on the fourth floor because, well, we're District Four of course,"

My eyes widened. "Wait, wait, is there one of those, those, ele-things?"

"Elevator?" Logan suggested.

Kendall smiled and nodded. "Right over there," he pointed at an odd little glass wall at the back of the room. There were a few of them side-by-side with little panels next to each one.

We wandered over and Kendall pressed a button on one of the panels. There was a quiet "ding" as one of the glass walls split in half each of the halves splitting apart to open the small room that I saw from the outside.

As we entered the "elevator" I noticed another panel of buttons on on of the walls. Each button had a number beside it.

"What does that do?" I asked, pointing at it. I felt sort of silly being so interested by a contraption that was probably extremely common in the capitol, but I was from the districts, this was all new to me.

"That is to control the elevator," Kendall explained. "You press the button next to the number of the floor you want to go to," he pressed the button next to the four. "And up you go! Or down you go, depending on where to are,"

I felt the elevator start moving upwards and looked out to see the floor of the building slowly dissapear.

* * *

Alright, this was just a filler chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I'm losing insperation for this story. I have things I want to have happen later, but I don't know how to get there. Also I've had only one review, so I'm pretty sure this completely sucks.


End file.
